Kiah Moore
Kiah Moore is role-played by AlyPlayNinja Description Kiah Moore is a happy collective person with a hidden attitude and crippling anxiety under her skin after the years of sorrow she has been through. Backstory Kiah comes from a little town on the coast of Australia near the sea in which she grew up with her mother (Robin Moore) her father (Elli Moore) and her little sister (Tamika Moore). She is 5 years older than her little sister, so she was tasked on looking after her as her father was a local cop in the area who worked long hours and her mother was real estate agent, selling houses to the older generation who move to the town to get away from the city. As a young girl, Kiah wanted to become a nurse after one day after school, she had fallen off her cubby house as Tamika looked on in disbelief. Her mum found out and carried her to the hospital and a nurse with the same name as Kiah looked after her. Since then, Kiah had always wanted to look after people the same way the nurse did. She used toys as her clients and sometimes practised on Tamika when they played doctors and nurses. Tamika and Kiah were like two best buddies at times, though there were times in which they would squabble, but they would make up in a day or two. Nothing could tear them apart.... till teenage hood threw them a curve ball in their lives. Tamika had complained for a couple of days that she was not feeling so well but still decided to go to school. Kiah was in class when over the loud speaker the headmaster called her to the office. Kiah felt uneasy, she never got into trouble so being called into the headmaster office sounded like something had happened. Kiah learnt that Tamika had been taken to hospital after fainting in 4th period after recess. It was discovered that Tamkia had been diagnosed with stage 3 lymphoma, doctors said she needed treatment so began years of hardship for both sisters and her family. Few years down the track, Kiah has become a full time carer for her sister since her parents were working to make ends meet. Tamika had been in and out of remission. Kiah had put her study of nursing abroad aside so that she could look after her sister. Tension grew in the household at times as Robin would spent her free time drinking on the verandah while Elli had put more hours at work so she didn't see him much. Things to Kiah felt like they were falling apart but she still had Tamkia. Till one faithful day in spring, Kiah had gone into Tamika's room to wake her up like she does every morning to take her medication but Tamika didn't wake up. She had passed away peacefully in her sleep at age 22 from her body succumbing to the cancer. After her death, things weren't the same. Kiah parents had fought so much that Elli packed his bags in the middle of the night and left, never to be seen again by both Kiah and Robin. Robin become cold hearted and drunk at times, Kiah had to lock herself in her room at times because Robin had become so drunk that she would throw a fit and try to hurt Kiah. Imagine, a girl sitting down at her door, keeping it shut and being quiet as a mouse so that her own mother wouldn't hurt her. Months went by, Kiah rarely went home but instead when out into nature and took photos. Photos that reminded her of the good times.... those little memories she wanted to keep. She kept to herself a bit as well seeing as she felt like the good things that come into her life seem to be ripped away from her so she keeps to herself to protect herself. One night when she was walking home, camera in her backpack and her coat slinged to her side, she noticed a group of people ahead of her that seemed suspicious. She hid in the bushes and got her camera out, using it as binoculars to see ahead to make sure she is safe. It was people dealing drugs, it had become a problems over the years in the town since many people lost their jobs after the mines closed down in the north. Unfortunately, this would be the time in which Kiah life would change. While looking down the camera lens, she noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Her mother, dealing drugs to people. Kiah went into shock but it didn't stop her from taking photos, she got all the faces in the group and a rush of adrenaline was in her system. Suddenly there were gunshots, she got the last few shots in and then she ran from the scene before they noticed she was there. She ran down the to the beach to get away and she was checking her shots, when she saw that she caught who shot the drug dealers, her own mother. The next day, Kiah went to the police and showed the evidence. The police had the evidence they needed to take down the group but Kiah was afraid that they would hunt her down if they knew it was her that took the photos that night. The police brought together a task force to start gathering the evidence together for the raid and to make sure Kiah was safe. Kiah was told that for her to be safe, she would need to leave the country for a few months while the investigation is happening. Kiah returned home and the house was silent. When she knew she was in the clear, she hurried and packed everything she needed. She saw the family photo in the hallway from back in the happier times and she stood there, thinking about the happier times. A single tear flow down her cheek and she picked up the picture fame and smashed it against the ground. She took the picture and brushes off the glass fragments off it, folded the picture into a small square and stuffed it in her jeans pocket before running out the door with her bag. Kiah got on the plane to Los Santos, looking out the window of the plane, seeing the blue water. She never been this far away from home before but it was fate for which she has placed herself into Quotes * "I have a Badonkadonk now due to Tucker giving me those burgers..."Category:Female Category:Characters